


The Librarian

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Peter loses a bet and has to do something MJ tells him to. Knowing of his crush, she requests he ask their local hot librarian where he might be able to find a copy of Kama Sutra for Beginners.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	The Librarian

“You’re an idiot.”

MJ scoffs, rolling her eyes. She crosses her arms in front of her chest. “You’re the idiot, Peter. Betting me that Ned and Betty’s relationship would last for more than two weeks? How stupid are you.” The twosome teases each other affably, no true malice to their tones.

Peter mocks offense, pushing her on the shoulder. MJ simply chuckles in response, shaking her head.

“Fine, but I’m not doing anything too stupid.” He tells her.

MJ simply smirks, shaking her head. “You have to play by my rules now, Peter Parker. And I‌ want you to go to the library…”

Peter’s tense muscles soften, his quizzical brow morphing into a face of pleasure. “That’s the best you’ve got? MJ, love, I’m shocked.”

“…and ask that hottie librarian for a copy of Kama Sutra For Beginners.” She finishes, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Peter’s mouth drops open, affronted. The pale flesh of his cheeks begins to pink up.

“No! MJ, no! Please. I will actually get down on two knees and beg you.” He admits, pleading with the taller girl.

MJ barks out a laugh, patting Peter on the back. “As much as I’d _love_ to see that, I‌ think I’ll stick with my original idea.” She turns him down and he frowns deeply and grimaces, the skin beside his eyes creasing.

“Why do you hate me?”

“I‌ love you, kid. I’m just helping you out. You’ll thank me later,” she winks.

Peter doesn’t think he will.

* * *

Peter _definitely_ won’t.

He’s in the library, hiding in one of the back sections and willing his breathing to calm down. MJ is near the front, pretending to look through the magazines. Really she just wants to be close enough to hear the exchange.

Peter’s palms are sweating and he wipes them off against his jeans. His stomach flutters, embarrassment settling in, and chances a glance at the librarian.

He’s sitting behind the desk reading, his perfectly dark hair long and slicked back into a little bun. Peter can see the blue of his eyes from here and his heart skips a beat. His chiseled jaw stands out against the light being let in from the window. He’s _hot_ , there’s no way around it. And he’s going to think Peter is an absolute loser.

Peter sighs, slumping against the bookshelf. He counts quietly to five before exhaling and walking over. His feet take him away before he has the chance to stop himself. Better to get it over with and rip the band-aid off in one go, he figures.

He approaches the desk, hands tight in fists, and waits to catch the librarians attention. The man eventually looks over the tip of his book, icy blue orbs on Peter, and smiles widely in a way that causes Peter’s stomach to do flips.

“Hey there, is there something I can help you with today?” He asks, brow raised curiously.

Peter nods. “Uhm, yes.” He squeaks out, inwardly cursing himself for sounding so juvenile. “I’m looking for a copy of uh, well, Kama Sutra For Beginners? If you have one, I‌ mean. If not, that’s cool, too.” Peter rambles.

The librarian pauses, eyeing Peter over carefully, before breaking out into a wide grin. “We actually do have a copy,” he assures. “Unfortunately it’s already out at the moment. I could always order in more inventory and call you when the book comes in?”

Peter blushes, shaking his head quickly. “Oh no, that’s uhm, that’s okay, but no thanks. I‌ can just read something else.”

The man smiles before standing and leaning closer. Peter swears beneath his breath, the scent of sandalwood tickling at his nose, and tries not to pop a boner right there in the middle of the library.

“Between you and me,” the librarian whispers, breath ghosting over Peter’s ear. “I’ve got the book out right now, and trust me, it’s worth the wait.”

Peter flounders like a fish out of water, gasping slightly. The librarian pulls away and grins from ear to ear. He licks at his lower lip and eyes Peter over once more. Peter feels like an expensive shirt in a display window.

“Oh.” Peter simply says. “I guess I can wait then. I‌ mean, for you. Yeah. Or, for the book I‌ meant.”

Peter closes both eyes, pinching his brow. He’s been reduced to a babbling mess.

The librarian chuckles before nodding and writing something down on a piece of paper. “Name and number? For the book, of course.” He supplies.

“Peter, uh Parker.” He bites his lower lip before giving the man his digits as well.

The librarian nods, satisfied, before turning back to Peter.

“You can call me Bucky,” he tells Peter with a grin. “Nice to meet you, Peter. I hope the book really helps you out.”

Peter blushes yet again. “You too, Bucky. And oh, yeah, thanks. Yeah. You as well?”

Bucky laughs, running his thumb over his lower lip. “Maybe you’ll find out someday.”

Peter’s eyes widen. All he can do is nod, turn, and exit the building. His heartbeat is thrumming in his chest at what feels like a million miles a minute. Did he just say what Peter thinks he said? Peter can’t breath.

MJ exits the library minutes later, racing to meet Peter in the parking lot. “Holy fucking shit.” She breathes out, clutching her stomach.

All Peter can do is nod.

“He likes you, he so likes you Parker!” She points out, her smile wide. Peter grins as well, flipping a stray curl from out of his face.

“Maybe,” he offers with a simple shrug, to which MJ smacks him on the arm.

“Maybe? You guys practically screwed right there on the library floor!”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Peter teases, blushing scarlet.

“You so would. If hot librarian offered? You would.” She tells him.

Peter eventually shrugs, nodding. “His name is Bucky.” He tells her, smiling softly to himself.

MJ grins in return, throwing her arm over the boys shoulder. “Okay, you’ve got to tell me what he said when he whispered in your freaking ear.”

Peter grins and they begin to walk back to his place.

He stores the memory away, reminding himself to thank MJ later.


End file.
